


Bro Bonding

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt may not understand Blaine and Sam's friendship, but he respects it.





	Bro Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"What's this?" Kurt asked, sliding back to the door to the loft as he stepped inside, surveying the room and refocusing on Blaine and Sam on the couch almost immediately.

"This is Epic Bro Bonding," Sam said without taking his eyes off the TV screen.  "For bros only." Blaine grunted an affirmation, sighing when Sam's character sneaked up behind his and -- bam.

"How do you always do that?" he asked with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt and quickly pulling the headset off his ears with a delighted smile.  "Oh, hey, Kurt; I didn't even hear you come in.  There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you want any."

"I didn't realize we were having Sam over tonight," Kurt said, tone laced with delicate curiosity as he peeled back the fridge door and pulled out the pizza, glancing at Blaine pointedly.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair self-consciously -- he'd already taken a shower after his mid-afternoon workout, and the curls were still pretty manageable this early in the evening -- Blaine explained, "We thought it would be nice to celebrate Sam's new bus ad with a good old-fashioned game night -- "

"Focus, dude," Sam ordered, un-pausing the game as Blaine scrambled to pick up his controller.

"It's fine, we won't make a mess or anything, I know you have your big project due next week," Blaine continued, looking over at Kurt but keeping his body angled towards the screen, not wanting to let Sam beat him again but needing to reassure his fiancé that he wasn't parceling out their free time frivolously.

Well.  Mostly not frivolously. 

Glancing down at the controller, he looked over at Kurt imploringly.  Kurt lifted the pizza box and raised an eyebrow, saying nothing as he retrieved a slice and set it on a plate.  "Are you staying for the night?" he added, addressing Sam again.

"I may have invited him to," Blaine said, reaching down to scratch his foot, needing to channel his nervous energy, somehow.  "He leaves next week," he added, hoping that the explanation might placate Kurt.

Kurt hummed and carried his pizza off towards their bedroom, waving a regal hand as he said, "I'll be in here if you need me." The curtain slid shut behind him with a soft swish, echoed a moment later as Kurt sat on the bed.

Try though he might, Blaine couldn't focus on the game as much after that, only mustering grunts and the occasional bitten off "Dammit."

He was good at video games -- really, he was -- but with Kurt a room away it was difficult to think about anything but his fiancé.

Still.  Sam was leaving, and Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from asking if Sam would stay.  It felt strangely intimidating to be left alone in the big city, stranded on an island with only Kurt for company.

So they stayed up late and ate more pizza and built a pretty fantastic blanket fort.  When Kurt wandered back in around eleven to retrieve a mug of hot chocolate, he paused to regard the latest development in their Bro Bonding activities before shaking his head and disappearing back behind the curtain.  Although Blaine ached to follow him, they'd just started Captain America and he wasn't about to miss out on the movie.

He dozed off in the middle of the Avengers, waking himself with a start as he flailed and fell off the couch, landing in a pile of discarded pillows.  Righting himself and blinking owlishly at the clock on the TV -- 1:48 AM -- he stumbled to his feet and padded off into their bedroom, aware of Sam snoring in the background as he swished the curtain back.

"Mm," Kurt greeted, sleepy and only half-awake as he rolled over, latching onto Blaine with surprising strength as Blaine shuffled closer to him, wrapping his own arm around him and sighing against his chest.

Maybe he wasn't the most perfect fiancé or the perfect friend, but he was something in between and it suited him just fine.

"Love you," he told Kurt -- Kurt's chest, really, not lifting his head from its comfortable spot.

Kurt chuckled softly, a tired hum-hm that ended in a simple, "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
